


Just A Cup Of Joe.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photographer Velvet Scarlatina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: One day when Coco and Fox, the fashion extraordinaire and grade A+ comedian themselves, find themselves in a coffee shop with two very nice and polite baristas, the world starts spinning.Velvet and Yatsuhashi are two amazing souls working at a coffee shop part-time for a fundraiser, while temporarily ignoring their duties as a photographer and yoga instructor. And when two hopelessly gay customers appear, things get confusing.Naturally, fashion and photo's alongside humor and yoga couldn't possibly fit together.Right?Yep, the typical CFVY coffee shop au, with a few small twists.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi





	Just A Cup Of Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the edit myself. Though it was originally for another story titled "Family Feud." I thought I'd re-use it though since I didn't really give it the appreciation it deserved in the other fic.

" Why are you taking me out? "

" Why do you make it sound romantic? "

" Touche. Cause we're gay. " 

" Really? Do you _have_ to use that same punchline every time? Come on, do something new. " 

" We're gay, ready to stay the night and play? " Fox offered, coming up with these off the top of his head.

Coco shook her head. " Makes it sound like a one night stand that turns into a year nightstand. " 

Fox cursed under his breath. " Hm... We're gay, 'kay bay? " 

" Better. " 

" Cool. " 

They had way too many one-liners. 

" So, where are we going exactly Coco? " Fox questioned, unaware of where his friend was taking him.

" A coffee shop. " 

" You romantic-- " 

"There's a _guitar_ in the corner. " 

" I'm in! " 

" Easy victory. "  
  


* * *

" Uhm... Crap, Fox, what do you want? " 

" Number 4. " 

Coco facepalmed. " You say that every time at every single place we go. " 

" _Fine._ Well, I can't even read brail right, so I kinda doubt I can read things impossible to see. You know what- No. Just grab me what you think I'd like. Surprise me. " Fox shrugged, trusting Coco a bit to much.

" Your life is in my hands. " Coco tipped a non-existing hat since she'd lost her beret. 

" Oh Brothers I'm scared now-- " 

" Shut up. " Coco punched Fox in the arm. 

" Mhm. " Fox agreed. " So, where's that guitar at? " 

Coco just shoved him. " Despite the fact your blind, you somehow still find everything, have fun. " 

" Oh, I love it when you're _feisty._ " Fox did a claw motion with his hand. 

Coco swatted his hand and shoved him forward again. " I'm gonna get back at you for that latter. "

Fox smirked, getting into Coco's personal space, " oh really now... " He trailed off.

" Were not straight enough for that. " 

No, matter-a-fact they weren't. Coco and Fox had collectively figured out they were anything _but_ not hopeless gays, when they'd been in a relationship during high school. Six years later at the age of 24, they pretty much turned into each other's matchmakers. College had been good for them both, with Fox grabbing some guy named Mercury, and Coco had homed in on some girl named Emerald.

Their exes had ended up together after the breakups. It was ironic. 

" No, no we're really not. We could barely sit in the same bed back in high school. " 

" Yep, and yet now that we're not straight we've passed out on top of each other at work way to many times. " 

" Funny how fate works. Anyway, go find us something, Imma find that guitar. " 

Coco chuckled. " Knock yourself out buddy. " 

Coco really wishes she hadn't been staring at her phone the whole time. Weiss was apparently complaining about something, in which Coco was the only one who got half the business crap she said, so she was stuck translating it into normal words. 

" Next! " A male voice called out. 

Dang. This dude was _tall._ Coco's thoughts lingered on Fox for a second. He'd be totally into this guy. And judging by the name tag... Yatsuhashi. Mistralian, thirty bucks on that idea. 

" Your pretty good at this. " 

Fox jumped at the voice, he genuinely hadn't heard anyone coming. 

He took a second. While funny on stage, it was a bit awkward in real-life situations when Fox looked in an entirely different direction. A good joke to his friends, but strangers always thought he was just being rude. _Granted,_ Fox didn't really _care_ but Weiss had lectured them all on respectful posture once, and the lesson had scarred/stuck with Fox for life. 

And that said a lot, because Fox had a generous share of physical and mental scars, but Weiss' lesson on respect was what stuck? Oh boy. 

" Aww, thanks. " Fox cooed with a lopsided-grin.

The only sound afterward was the sound of Fox strumming the guitar, with no pick because he somehow sucked when using it, but was great without it. 

" So... What's your name? " The female voice asked. 

" Fox. Fox Alistair, you? " 

The girl had a cheerful voice. " Velvet Scarlatina. " 

Fox nodded, taking a moment. Okay, what did a _Velvet,_ sound like? Well, she smelt nice, so... Coco would probably think she's pretty. And she sounded really nice. 

" Fox! " 

" _Whaaaaaaaaaaat_? " Fox groaned, continuing to play the guitar.

" I have something important to say. " 

" Me too. " 

" Same time? " 

" Same time. " 

" 3... " 

" 2... " 

" 1... " 

" I found a guy/girl you'd like. " They both blurted out at the same time. 

Coco and Fox blinked. What were they, twins now or something? 

Fox hummed. " Name? Height? " 

" What's with you and tall guys? " Coco chuckled, " also do you eant your coffee or not? " 

Fox groaned, putting down the guitar. " Fine. And to answer your question, I like guys who can see a lot of stuff for me. Your not always there to help me out, ya know. " 

Coco shoved the coffee into Fox's hand, making him snicker. " You know, it's so lovely you have Ada but hail me as your ultimate Amity Arena card. " 

" You are. " Fox shrugged, somehow managing to chug extremely hot coffee. 

" Brothers, your gonna burn your tongue. Now your blind and mute. " 

Fox shrugged again. " I'll be fine. " He nonchalantly stated, continuing to not burn himself. 

Coco shuddered. " I don't know how you do that. " 

Fox grinned. " I don't know either, but I'm not complaining. " He just kept chugging. " So, how tall and what's his name? In return, I'll tell you about the nice lady I just saw. " 

" Saw? " 

" You know what I meant. " 

" Anyway, his named Yatsuhashi, I'll bet you anything he's Mistralian, and _Brothers_ he's tall. Like, I barely reached his chest. " 

Fox almost gagged on his coffee. " You... Your six feet tall Coco, your the tallest woman I know... His _chest?_ " 

" Actually, Pyrrha's a centimeter taller, but yeah, his chest. " 

Fox let out a breath. " _Brothers_. " He was astonished. " Anyway, so the girl... Velvet's her name. She's really nice, and she likes the guitar, though I asked and she reckons drums are cooler. Oh, and she smells nice. " 

Coco started laughing. " Do you tell that to _everyone_ you meet? " 

" That was one time! " 

* * *

" _So... Blake, I know for a fact Yang's with you, you wanna get some lunch tomorrow?_ " Fox asked over the phone, flipping a coin between his fingers. 

...

" _Cool cool, also, invite Ruby, Weiss, and JNPR._ " 

.... 

" _No, keep Sun out of this. Don't mean to be rude here, but I don't trust Sun to not throw out my dirty secrets_. " 

...

" _Alright, thanks Blake, your amazing_. " 

Fox then set his phone down. " We're screwed. Improvise. " 

* * *

Iris giggled, nudging Velvet. 

" What is it? " 

Iris kept giggling, but pointed over to a table with two customers, one male, one female, who seemed to be bickering. " Over there, their totally into you and Yatsu. " 

Velvet turned the color of her namesake. " What? "

" Mhm. They're totally into you guys. And from what I hear, it's not in the straight sense of things. Totally like a circle. " Iris snickered, nudging Velvet over and over again. " Take your chances. " 

Velvet huffed. " Iris-- " 

" Don't _Iris_ me. You know it's true. I get it, your last relationship was bit bad, admittedly Cardin was a pain and not good for anyone, but you gotta break your shell. " Iris encouraged, continuing to nudge Velvet. 

" Iris, I love you like a sister, but the wounds just too fresh. " Velvet stressed, being adiment on this.

Iris shrugged. " Fine. " She huffed, leaving Velvet alone.

" Hey, Yatsuhashi. " 

The tall male turned and smiled. " Hello. " He said, respectful as usual. 

" Aye. So anyway, I'm going to be blunt here. You see over there? " She pointed, making sure he knew _exactly_ where, or rather who, Iris was referring to. 

" Mhm. "

" Anyway, so tell me, what's your opinion of that guy over there? Like, how good does he look? " 

Yatsu looked confused, but answered none the less. " He looks nice. " 

In Iris' opinion, he was hot, and so was the girl he was talking to. 

" Yeah, he does. Anyway, he's into you. And that girl he's talking too? Totally into Velv. You should talk to him. " 

Yatsuhashi got a wee bit flustered. " Iris, I'm on the clock. " 

Iris groaned. " That was a better excuse than Velvet, at least. " 

* * *

" We're screwed. Improvise. " 

Coco blinked. " Your not allowed to call anyone ever again. So how are we gonna do this? " 

" Well since I just butchered our 'bar night with friends' excuse, let's just do it how we used to. " 

" The old method was how I got you. " 

" Exactly. " 

" That wasn't a compliment. " 

" I know. " 

" Oh stop wussing out! " 

" I'm regretting my words! " Fox groaned, hitting his head against the table.

Suddenly, a female barista found her way to their table. " Hey, no time before they catch me, but Velvet and Yatsu? Completely single, your both hot and you seem pretty cool, and honesty their both _not_ straight. They've got shifts for the next week straight, all from 8 am to 2 pm. Alright cool, I gotta go now, do what you will with that information. " 

Iris, if the nametag was right, then left the table, whistling. She knew Velvet and Yatsuhashi wouldn't ask someone out right now, but they also wouldn't reject anyone that asked _them_ out. 

Coco took a deep breath. Her confidence didn't come from anywhere, it took, 0.001 seconds to gather. Then she set off.

" Oi. " 

The girl in front of her jumped and turned around.

Coco flipped two cards between her fingers, amazed she wasn't screwing up this. " Now, I know it's rude to ask someone out while their on the clock when their required to be nice, so, let's just say if me and my good buddy Fox were to come by here tomorrow at 3, we we're gonna get lunch, and if you'd to come with, well you totally can. " 

Velvet blinked. This lady was _bold._

And maybe slightly attractive. 

" You don't need to say yes or no, just know that we'll stop by at three, and if your still here, you can join us. Oh and I forgot, if that big guy, Yatsuhashi, want's to come with too, Fox _definitely_ wouldn't mind. " 

Then she set down the two cards she was holding on the table Velvet had been cleaning. 

And _winked._ " My names Coco by the way. " 

* * *

" Iris-! " 

" Whatever you think I did! I didn't do it! " The girl scrambled out, horrified that she'd been found out. 

" Yatsu hold me back! " 

* * *

Despite the fact Iris was probably going to think otherwise, Velvet _was_ actually happy about this. 

She'd be able to get out of that house she shared with Octavia Ember, Arslan Altan, and May Zedong. She loved them, really she did, but living together with that many people, while fun in college, got boring after. 

She’d already looked into getting her own apartment, as had the others.

Arslan’s boyfriend, Bolin, was no longer her boyfriend. They were fiancés. And we’re moving in together now. The wedding was pretty soon, with Reese as the maid of honor and Nadir as the best man. 

May was moving out to her own apartment, but her friends Brawnz and Roy were gonna move in because their other friend, Nolan, was kicking them out so his boyfriend, Scarlet could move in. 

And Octavia was just gonna keep the house since it'd been her idea anyway, and she'd paid for most of it. 

A friendly little date wasn't gonna hurt anybody. Plus, there probably wouldn't be a second time with these two, because both Velvet and Yatsu knew they were socially awkward. 

Little did Velvet know, it wouldn't be two.

It'd be way more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapters gonna be the date kinda thing itself, and then the third for an epilogue. 
> 
> Be warned, it's really early in the morning when I'm finishing this, so I might not have the best grammar toward the end.


End file.
